thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick (Remake)
Nick 'is a Main Character who first appears Telltale's The Walking Dead (Remake) Season 2. He is a member of the Cabin Survivors along with his best friend Luke, and uncle Peter Joseph Randall. Pre-Apocalypse Nick was born to an irresponsible father who was rarely around, and an unnamed mother. Due to this, Nick's uncle, Pete, took on the responsibility of raising his nephew. Pete felt that it was best for Nick to learn about the cruelties of the world as soon as possible. Because of this approach, Pete was often condescending and brutally blunt with Nick about life and his place in the world, causing Nick to suffer low self-esteem, fits of insecurity and anger issues, which resulted in a serious strain on their relationship that continued throughout their lives. Once, when he was about Clementine's age, Pete took Nick on a hunting trip where they spotted a roe buck. Pete was disappointed that Nick didn't want to shoot the buck, and when they argued over it, Nick's rifle went off and nearly hit Pete. Pete later went out at the end of that season and found the buck, killed it and took it back to his sister's house to freeze some of the meat, after which Nick didn't speak to Pete for weeks. He would later go into a six-month business pursuit with Luke, his childhood friend, after the latter had drunkenly suggested it to Nick. Despite his initial unwillingness, Nick would come to look back fondly on this venture, saying it had been fun, even though it was largely unsuccessful and highly unprofitable. Post-Apocaylypse At some point after the outbreak, Nick became a member of William Carver's community, which was based in Howe's Hardware. Although the camp initially served as a safe haven for Nick and his friends, Carver's leadership was tested when a women in the community who the cabin survivors never knew the name of began to rule over Carver who attempted to remain in charge, the women grew harsher and more tyrannical over time showing severe anger and malous. When tensions continued to rise, Nick and some other members of the camp hatched a plan to escape. With the help of a man named Reggie, they managed to make it out, though they left Reggie behind when he fell, causing him to be recaptured. Nick felt the most guilty about leaving Reggie behind, as he had seen Reggie fall during their escape. Following their escape, the group gathered at Parker's Run, a Civil War site, before moving on. Eventually, they stumbled upon a cabin, which they decided to use as their temporary home until they could be sure Carver was not looking for them. One day, the group found a female survivor who had been bitten and attempted to treat her injury, believing they could control the infection. Despite their efforts, the survivor turned and attacked Nick's mother, who was later shot by Nick to prevent reanimation. His mother's death led Nick into a deep depression and set a seed for mistrust to every other survivor outside of his group. Season 2 [[All That Remains (Remake)|'All That Remains ]] Shortly after the death of his Mother, Nick along with the other group members met a young survivor named Clementine who was found in the woods by Luke and Pete and was nearly eaten by a walker, however the group soon discover a dog bite on her arm which they mistake for a walker bite. Nick not wanting to deal with another possible walker attack on a member of the group, says she needs to be put down right away, however Clementine who has woken up from the pain suffered from the bite hears this and horrified attempts to flee causing a shocked Nick to indirectly shoot his gun which barely misses Clementine as Pete grabs the gun out of his hands and scolds him. While another group member, Carlos (Who is a doctor) is examining her, Clementine can attempt to appeal to Nick, however he will tell her to stop as it won't work on him even calling the siuation bullshit. Eventually Nick along with the others agree to lock her in the shed overnight and wait until morning to see if the bite is really from a dog or if she will sucumb to the walker bite the following day. Nick and Luke will then escort her to the shed where she tries to plea with them before Nick ignores her pleas and locks the shed door as the pair head back inside. In the evening, Nick and the rest of his group have a meeting about Clementine and what they should do with her, a discussion Clementine herself can eavesdrop upon while sneaking around the house . Later, the entire group goes to the shed to check up on Clementine and find her having just survived an encounter with a walker. Although Nick and Rebecca react poorly to the revelation that Clementine had stolen supplies from them, they ultimately allow her to come inside to have her arm looked at. When Carlos confirms that she had not been bitten by a walker, after escaping the shed. Inside, as Luke talks with Clementine and gives her some food, Nick will enter the kitchen and will take a pity look at Clementine before apoligizing for his actions earlier telling her he was just scared and did'nt want someone else to die revealing that his mother had been killed after the group attempted to help a bit victim and he had to put her down as Clementine can either accept the apology or reject it, with the latter just upsetting Nick. The following day, Nick, Pete, and Clementine head down to the local river to fish for food, along the way Nick and Clementine get into a conversation where Nick mentions how he use to misbehave as a kid and Pete would discipline him, however Nick defended himself saying kids will be kids as Pete calls the pair ahead. During this time, Nick and Clementine can determinately form a friendship or Clementine can reject his offers to talk and treat him badly. After being called ahead, the group will arrive at the river and will appear shocked as they see the bodies of several people, all of which have bullet wounds all over them but all of them have been shot in the head to prevent reanimation. Pete tells him he is going across to the other side of the river to take a further look at the scene as Nick tells Clementine to go check the little island in the middle of the river to look around as Nick mummers to himself he thinks he knows who is behind this. On the center island, as Clementine looks around she will discover a piece of the Christa's old purple jacket in the hand of one of the victims, however she will dismiss it and say it was just someone else's purple jacket thinking their is no way she made it this far after being gone so long. However without anymore time to think, suddenly Pete calls out as walkers from all around close in on both Pete and Nick as both are surrounded. Nick will call out for Clementine as will Pete leaving her a choice on who to help. Clementine saves Pete (Dead) - 'If Clementine rushes to Pete's side, she will help kill the walkers surrouding them, however as she looks up she will see Nick who has been overpowered by the walkers as he calls out for Pete before the walker submerge and begin to devour him as a horrified Clem and Pete watch on. '''Clementine saves Nick (Alive) - '''If Clementine rushes to Nick's side, she will help him kill the walkers surrounding them, however as she looks up, she will see Pete being overpowered and eventually devoured by the herde as the horrified Nick and Clementine watch on. If Clementine saved Nick, the pair will stare in horror as they are soon forced to flee as more walkers surround them as the episode ends. [[A House Divided|'A House Divided]] TBA Killed Victims This is a list of all the victim's Nick has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies * His mother (Out of mercy, To prevent reanimation) Death (Determinate) All That Remains Killed By: * Walkers If Clementine rushes to save Pete, Nick will be quickly overpowered by walkers and devoured as Clementine and Pete watch on. Death (Determinate) Amid The Ruins Killed By: * Walkers If Nick was saved in All That Remains, He will appear up until Amid The Ruins where he will later sacrifice himself to allow Clementine and Jane to safely make it to Luke, Bonnie, and Sarah (Determinate). Appearances Season 2 * [[All That Remains (Remake)|'All That Remains' ]] * [[A House Divided (Remake)|'A House Divided' ]] (Determinate) * [[In Harm's Way (Remake)|'In Harm's Way' ]](Determinate) * [[Amid The Ruins (Remake)|'Amid The Ruins' ]](Determinate)